


For Once, Let Me Have This [EGG]

by Bliss_ful



Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Sapnap, Eggpire, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I likey corrupted sapnap, If you look hard enough ig??, Implied Relationships, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: For once he was in full control over his thoughts, not having to protect George 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲, not there at Dream’s every beck and call 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲, not forced to sit and wait for Karl to come home and tend to wounds he wouldn’t explain 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲, not cursed to stand by as Quackity loses himself to power and try to help 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲. For once life was going according to his plan.The egg is good.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138
Kudos: 88





	For Once, Let Me Have This [EGG]

It’s always been the same way as long as Sapnap has known them.

He’s chosen them time and time again but he’s never chosen in return.

He chooses Dream?

**Dream chooses George.**

He chooses Karl?

**Karl barely remembers him at this point, and he seems to be much happier around practically anyone else.**

He chooses Quackity?

**Quackity is stuck trying to revive his dead lover.**

Even when he’d chosen George, the other had passed right by him, barely giving him a second glance. He knows the other sees him as some sort of Dream copy whenever the other is away, but it still hurts. It really hurts.

_Sapnap can only trust the egg. The egg is good and the egg will help. His dad promised the egg would help, and his dad was never wrong. Right? Right.  
_

_The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.The egg is good.  
_

The beautiful red vines wrapped around his physical body just as much as they wrapped around his soul, whispered words of comforts he so desperately ached for from anyone. Affections sprinkled atop him if he did simple tasks. He always wanted to sob, had life ever been this kind to him?   
  
For once he was in full control over his thoughts, not having to protect George **when the other never did the same** , not there at Dream’s every beck and call **when the other never did the same** , not forced to sit and wait for Karl to come home and tend to wounds he wouldn’t explain **when the other never did the same** , not cursed to stand by as Quackity loses himself to power and try to help **when the other never did the same.** For once life was going according to his plan.

The egg is good.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Can you tell I’m angry that George never fights for Sapnap when the other always does for him?  
> Can you tell I’m upset Dream treats Sapnap as a tool but is always there for George?  
> Can you tell I’m pretty much just freaking out that no one takes for Sapnap and anyone that does slightly has tons of issues and can’t help him even if they wanted to?  
> Can you also tell I like the idea of Corrupted!Sapnap :))?


End file.
